Hey, My Beloved Teacher!
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Naruto, murid berandal disekolah, bersahabat dengan Sakura, murid paling pinter disekolah. Sakura disuruh sensei untuk mengajari Naruto. Tapi, karena Naruto emang nakal, Sakura dia kerjain. Namun..RnR? OneShot NaruSaku!


Hey, My Beloved Teacher!

By : Armalita Nanda R.

Ini fic naruto pertamaku. RnR?

Untuk temenku dari Cilacap~!! ^^

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Hoahm..ngantuk banget. Jam berapa nih?" ujar cowok berambut kuning mentereng sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Ia melihat jam weker yang (menurut feng-shui harus) berwarna kuning juga.

"Naruto, ini sudah jam 6 pagi. Kamu nggak siap-siap?" gumam Kushina, ibu Naruto.

"Ah, jam 6. APA??" Naruto terkejut. Seketika, dia turun dari kasur dan siap-siap. Loh? Murid nakal kok takut telat?

"Adududuh, bisa gawat kalau aku telat!!!" gerutu Naruto sambil bergegas mandi.

"Naruto, pelan-pelan, nanti kamu jatuh," nasihat Minato.

---

Naruto tengah berlari menuju ke sekolahnya, SMP Konoha. Naruto berlari sambil berdo'a agar tidak bertemu dengan 'guru itu' jika terlambat.

Tapi, nasib berkata lain. Naruto tiba tepat pukul 7. Bel berbunyi, pagar ditutup. Naruto kini telah ditunggu oleh seseorang yang memakai kacamata dengan badan besar alias gemuk dan wajah mengerikan.

---

"Ka..Katsumata-sensei..a..da apa? Bu..bukannya in..ini jadwalnya..Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto gagap.

"Hatake sedang ada urusan. Sudah, kau terlambat! Cepat ikut ke ruang BP," perintah Katsumata (A/N Katsumata aku ambil dari Hikaru's Go, pinjem bentar ye)

"I..iya, baik pak," ujar Naruto pasrah. Apes banget!

---

"Nah, Jika Juring poq menghadap busur PQ adalah sudut siku-siku, maka berapa luas juring POQ?" tanya Anko, guru matematika.

Sakura mengacungkan tangan, Anko nmenunjuknya.

"Sudut POQ per Sudut lingkaran kali luas lingkaran," jawab Sakura.

"Bagus," puji Anko pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Kebalikan dari Naruto, Sakura adalah murid paling pintar di SMP Konoha. Entah kenapa, mereka bisa berteman.

---

"Huh, jadi nilai matematikamu cuma 60, Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk.

"Santai aja, Sakura! Toh, Anko-sensei ngasih remedinya nggak susah-susah," ujar Naruto santai.

"Terus, kalau dipanggil Katsumata-sensei gimana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aduh, kamu jangan ngasih pernyataan sial gitu dong," protes Naruto.

Anak buah Naruto datang, membawa uang 'palakan' hari ini. Naruto tersenyum, sementara Sakura merengut.

"Kamu masih malakin orang??" protesnya.

"Ssst! Udah, jangan cerewet!" kata Naruto. Diapun sukses mendapat bogem mentah dari Sakura.

"Aku Cuma bercanda," ucap Naruto pelan sambil menatap Sakura yang berjalan ke kantin.

---

"6..6..6..6.." Kushina memeriksa nilai ulangan Naruto. Semua 6.

"Kamu harus dileskan," ujar Minato. Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Nggak mau! Aku nggak mau les!!" protesnya.

"Kalau begitu, perbaiki nilaimu ini. atau, les di Katsumata-sensei saja. Sepertinya itu guru favorit Naruto," ujar Minato.

"Ayah tega!" protes Naruto sambil meronta.

---

Naruto terlihat murung. Padahal, pagi hari ini cerah sekali. Sekarang dia berjalan agak cepat, karena hari ini guru piketnya Katsumata.

"Ohayou, Naruto," sapa Sakura.

"Osh!" sahut Naruto, tapi mukanya murung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Naruto menggeleng.

---

Naruto dipanggil Katsumata hari ini, karena nilainya paling jeblok satu sekolah!! Kini, Naruto deg-degan banget. Karena, Katsumata bilang ia akan diajari oleh seseorang.

Dan..orang itu adalah Sakura. Naruto bernapas lega.

---

_Hari pertama Sakura mengajar Naruto._

"Jadi Naruto.." penjelasan Sakura terhenti karena Naruto ketiduran. Dan, bogem mentah mendarat didahi Naruto.

"Iya..aku perhatiin," ujar Naruto.

"Nah, kalau gitu, kerjain nomor 1-5 ini," perintah Sakura. Naruto menurut.

_20 menit kemudian_

"Sudah," kata Naruto. Sakura memeriksa. Dahinya mengerenyit.

"Ini salah! Kamu dengerin aku nggak sih??" marah Sakura. Naruto Cuma pasrah.

---

_Hari kedua_

"Kerjain soal ini," perintah Sakura.

"Ini begini kan? Oke, sudah," ujar Naruto.

"Naruto!! Soal ini salah total!" marah Sakura sambil menendang Naruto.

"_Sialan ni cewek! Awas loe, Sakura!!"_ batin Naruto.

---

_Hari ketiga_

"Naruto!! Kenapa aku nggak boleh masuk??" tanya Sakura. Naruto nggak ngebolehin Sakura masuk kamarnya untuk mengajarinya.

"Sini, biar tante yang urus," ujar Kushina. Sakura mengangguk.

"NARUTTOO!! Buka pintu atau aku panggilin guru favoritmu itu??" teriak Kushina super keras sampai Sakura menutup kupingnya.

"I..iya," jawab Naruto lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Naru..aku beri kamu pemanasan dulu," ujar Sakura sambil menutup pintu kamar. Naruto bergidik

Dan terdengar teriakan yang entah suara manusia atau bukan.

---

_Hari keempat _

"Mampus loe!" ujar Naruto. Pualng sekolah, dia langsung menyiapkan jebakan untuk 'teman baik'nya, Sakura.

Sakura datang, dan duduk dikursi yang kakinya tinggal 3. Tentu saja dia jatuh.

"NARUTOOO!!!" teriak Sakura. Naruto ketawa cekikikan.

---

_Hari kelima_

Kali ini, Sakura sangat waspada. Dia melihat ada kulit pisang. Dibuangnya ketempat sampah. Naruto yang mengintip dari kamarnya terkejut.

"Naruto, kamu ya yang menaruh kulit pisang ditangga?" tanya Sakura dengan aura membunuh. Naruto menelan ludah.

"RASAKAN!!" Sakura mengeluarkan jurus Shining Wizard-nya, dan Naruto tepar.

_1 jam kemudian_

"Kerjakan soal ini," perintah Sakura. Naruto mengangguk.

"Sudah," ujar Naruto. Sakura ragu-ragu. Pasalnya, biasanya Naruto lamaaa banget kalau ngerjain matematika.

"Hm..bener," ujar Sakura. Dia sekarang tersenyum. Naruto terkejut.

"Huwahahahah!! Ternyata aku emang hebat!! Lihat aku sekarang, Sakura!!" ujar Naruto. Sakura tertawa.

---

_Fordward to Sakura's Birthday_

"Sakura, otanjoubi omedetoo ya," ujar Naruto sambil member sebuket bunga mawar.

"Terimakasih! Indah sekali," ujar Sakura.

Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk jalan-jalan ke sebuah taman yang diterangi sinar rembulan. Pokoknya, romantic banget!

"Naruto, ini indah sekali!" puji Sakura. Naruto tersenyum.

"Sakura, terimakasih," ujar Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau sudah mengajariku. Kau guru terbaikku! Kau juga yang terbaik bagiku," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Jadi?"

"Sakura mau jadi guruku lagi?"

"Aku nggak bisa ngajari apa-apa lagi, Naruto! Kamu pasti bisa belajar sendiri," sahut Sakura.

"Bukan pelajaran!"

"Lantas?"

Hening sesaat. Suara-suara serangga membuat naruto semakin gugup. Nampaknya, ia menyukai gurunya ini.

"Mau nggak ngajarain aku..cinta?"

"Hah?"

"Maksudnya, jadi pacarku," ulang Naruto.

"Boleh saja, sih! Oke, sekarang mau kemana?" jawab Sakura.

"Serius?" Naruto nggak percaya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Gimana kalau jalan-jalan ditaman ini dulu?" tawar Naruto. Sakura mengangguk. Dan dua sejoli itu menyusuri taman dengan siraman sinar rembulan.

---

FIN

---

Oke, just it. Aku tahu ini abal banget map ya udah membuat fic abal

Padaha, aku pingin buat bagus..

Ya udah, review??

-Armalita Nanda R. pamit! Wassalam!!-


End file.
